Runa
by Phildozer
Summary: The adopted daughter of the Dragonborn Drenkir and his Vampire wife Serana is all grown up and thinks she's ready to take on the world. But what awaits the daughter of the Dragonborn in this harsh world?
1. Dragon Bones

**A/N Ahoy fellow readers, I'd really appreciate a review of this story, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, anyway, I don't own the Elder Scrolls series or anything in it, enjoy **

Drenkir awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his house. He was acutely aware of the shape sleeping curled up in his arms. Serana, his wife of seventeen years, smiled up at her husband. "Good morning, love." Drenkir said with a smile as he kissed her forehead gently. Serana yawned and returned his smile. "Morning to you as well sweetheart." Drenkir had helped Serana kill her father seventeen years ago when he plotted to use Auriel's Bow to block out the sun so Vampires could be free of its tyranny. Despite being a Vampire herself, Serana did not want to fight the war with all of Tamriel that that would cause. They'd fallen in love during their time together and were married not long after. Serana's mother, Valerica, was still no fan or Drenkir; however, she respected the broad-shouldered Nord he was madly in love with her daughter. Being a Vampire, Serana was immortal, as was Drenkir thanks to his Dragon Soul. A year into their marriage, they discovered that they were unable to have children on their own.

This nearly left them heartbroken, until one day when Drenkir received a message from a courier asking him if he and his wife wanted to adopt a child from the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. They jumped at the chance and race to the city in hopes of adopting a child. Upon making it to Riften nearly four days later from Lakeview Manor outside of Falkreath, they immediately fell for a young girl at the orphanage. Runa Fair-Shield was everything either of them had hoped for in a daughter and they adopted her that day. On their travel home, Runa became enthralled by her new parent's tales of all they'd accomplished. She was in awe of the size of Lakeview Manor, which elicited a hearty laugh from Drenkir. Runa was even more impressed when she learned her new parents had built the home themselves. Drenkir and Serana showed their new daughter around their home, at the end of the tour, Runa leaped up into the air and hugged her new parents, thanking them profusely for adopting her. They smiled and put their child away for the night.

Drenkir exited his bed and stretched, sighing as his joints cracked, Serana stared and smiled at her husband. His thick, powerful shoulders and arms were crafted from years as a master blacksmith and archer, his rippling chest that was covered with scars of varying lengths and widths. However, Serana's favorite thing about her husband was his eyes, a deep brown, near black. Despite their darkness however, she could sense the love and compassion in those eyes coupled with the determination and sadness of a man who's seen and done terrible things. Serana never judged her husband because of his actions though, that was the past. Serana joined Drenkir in stretches as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Drenkir was still in awe of his wife's beauty, despite being over a thousand years old, her jet black hair, flawless skin, and bright amber eyes showed no signs of changing. Her sarcasm and dry wit often had him smiling, even when he shouldn't have been. He kissed her deeply and smiled, pulling her tighter against him, Serana smiled and traced his chest with a finger, caressing the scars. Their kiss was interrupted a knock at the door, enter their twenty-one year old daughter, Runa and her pet fox, Kai. Runa was tall for her age, rivaling her mother at five foot nine inches, still dwarfed by her adopted father's six foot six stature. Her light brown hair fell to the middle of her back, with curls near the bottom. Pale green eyes and a perfect smile greeted her parents, Kai hopped up on the bed and had been the family pet for three years now, his bright orange fur shining like a beacon at all times. She was ecstatic, since today being the day she was adopted by Drenkir and Serana. Runa smiled. "Good morning you tw-"She stopped as she realized what she'd walked in on. "I can come back, if you'd rather." She giggled as her parent's kiss broke. Serana was the first to speak. "Come on in Runa, we were just waking up actually." She said with a smile. Runa shuffled to her parents and hugged them both. "I love you guys, you know that?" Drenkir kissed the top of his daughter's head. "We love you too kiddo, now do you know what today is?" Runa nodded enthusiastically. "It's the sixteen year anniversary of when you guys adopted me!"

Serana nodded and smirked. "Now, what would you like to do today? Everything is up to you." Runa stepped back and thought for a second. "I want to go on an adventure." She said sternly. Serana's smile faltered slightly and she turned to her husband, who stared ahead, blank faced. "Where did you have in mind, little one?" Drenkir asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I've been reading up and I'd like to explore Tamriel." Serana interjected. "Sweetie, we took you all over Tamriel years ago." Drenkir nodded in agreement. Runa shook her head. "I wanna go by myself, go out on my own and have adventures and stories like you both had." Drenkir immediately shook his head. "Not a chance in Oblivion Runa, no. I will not have my daughter wandered around the gods forsaken land." Runa clasped her hands together. "Please Papa? You've trained me and everything; I'm nearly as good as you are at Archery and grandmother taught me all about herbs and plants and said I could be an amazing alchemist. Mama even let me practice with a dagger over the years and I got really good. Plus I've got Kai as backup. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Drenkir looked at his wife and sighed. "We'll go out today and if you can prove that you know what you're doing, we'll let you go, fair?" Runa bum rushed her father and hugged him tightly, thanking him repeatedly, then did the same with her mother. "Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes." Drenkir said. She nodded then ran off to her room, leaving them alone. Serana sighed loudly. "Gods help us." Drenkir nodded in agreement.

Runa rushed into her room and smiled, nearly squealing with excitement, Kai hot on her trail. She rummaged around until she found her leather armor; it was old but served its purpose, hugging with curves of her body tightly. She grabbed her hunting bow and quiver of iron arrows as well as her Elven dagger that her father had given her last year. Ten minutes later she charged downstairs with Kai in tow, to find her father waiting in a tunic and trousers. She looked quizzically at her father. "Aren't you going to put some armor on, Papa?" he ushered for her to follow and he led her to the Room.

For sixteen years, Runa had wondered what was behind those two wooden doors. She had been forbidden form touching them all her life and had been chastised multiple times for trying to pick the lock that her father had placed on the doors. Runa spoke as Drenkir led the way; Serana descended down the stairs and joined them. "What's in that room, Papa?" He merely huffed and stopped as they reached the room. He took a key that hung from around his neck and unlocked the door. "Remnants of my past, most of it I wish I could forget." He said ominously. She walked inside with her parents in tow and was shocked at the assortment of armors and weapons that hung on mannequins and plaques. On the far left there was a set of jet black mail with red striping up and down it, a black and red hood hung over the mannequin, concealing the face beneath, on the arm of the mail, there was a handprint in blood red. Next to it sat a bow with similar markings and colorings. Runa whipped around to her father. "You were an assassin in the Dark Brotherhood!?" she nearly screamed. Drenkir nodded in confirmation as Serana put a hand on her husband's shoulder. He spoke. "I've been a lot of things Runa, an Assassin, the Guild master of the Thieves' Guild, the Harbinger of the Companions, a Mage at the College of Winterhold, and a few other things. Some of which I'm not proud of."

Runa was still in disbelief. She stared around the room, noticing many armor sets from varying sources; she spotted Thieves' Guild armor, Mage Robes, legendary Skyforge Steel weapons and a set of armor that appeared to be made of bone. Runa finally gathered up the composure to talk. "What's this made out of?" Drenkir spoke with a hint of pride in his voice. "Dragon Bones, made with the help of your mother." Runa spun quickly. "Wait a second; I thought only the Dragonborn had Dragon Bone armor?" Drenkir nodded slowly, waiting for his daughter to catch up as Serana placed a kiss on his cheek and held his hand.


	2. Salute

**A/N Ahoy guys, sorry this took so long, life got in the way. I will try to do these at least once a month, hopefully more, thanks for being patient. Also, if any armor or weapons or such are mentioned and you don't recognize them they're mods on PC, just an FYI. Anyway, enjoy **

Runa turned towards her father, jaw gaping at him. Drenkir smiled and laughed loudly before speaking. "Close your mouth Runa, you'll catch flies otherwise." Serana giggled softly. She eventually regained her composure and stuttered through a sentence. "Are you t-t-telling me that my father, the one who read me bed time stories and played hide and seek with me when I was a child, is the legendary Dragonborn?" Drenkir smirked and nodded in agreement. Runa nearly fainted from the news. "What's next, you're gonna tell me Mama is a Werewolf?" She nearly shouted. Serana stifled a laugh. "Close, I'm a Vampire." She said. This time, Runa fainted immediately. Drenkir sighed. "We could've done that better, you know." His wife nodded. "But that was the most entertaining way." Serana remarked. Drenkir's laugh bellowed through Lakeview Manor as he walked to his daughter, lifting her with ease and carrying her back to her bed. He laid her down gently and closed the door behind him.

She awoke nearly an hour later; she had a good sized bump on her head and felt like she had woken up from a strange dream. The last thing Runa remembered was her father telling her that he was the Dragonborn and her mother saying she was a Vampire. She shook her head and exited her bed, noticing that she was in her leather armor still, the old, weathered fabric still clinging to her skin. She rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to find her father roasting a slab of venison of a fire as her mother diced potatoes. Drenkir was the first to speak as he noticed his daughter. "Afternoon Runa, I trust you had a nice nap?" He said with a smirk, eliciting a chuckle from his wife. "It's all true isn't it? You're really the Dragonborn." She looked over to her mother. "And you're really a Vampire, aren't you?" They both nodded and Runa began to feel lightheaded again, so she took a seat at the table. "Why didn't you guys tell me this? How did I not notice any of it?" She asked aloud. Drenkir sat beside his daughter and put an arm around her. "We did what we could to keep it a secret, we're not exactly the most popular people in Skyrim and we didn't want it to affect your life. As for how you didn't notice, well, I guess we got a little lucky." He said with a chuckle.

"We're sorry we had to do it but we were protecting you, you can forgive us for that, right?" Serana asked. Runa nodded. "I understand, it's just weird you know?" This elicited a loud laugh from Drenkir. "Oh, I think we know." A laugh erupted from them all, even a little snicker from Kai. Runa rested against her father's arm. "Can we still go out and see if I'm ready?" Drenkir nodded and stood up. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside, grab your bow and a dagger. Kai and Serana can come too, if they wish." He said with a smile. His wife shot a look at him that implied her going, no matter what he said. Runa immediately stood and kissed her father's cheek before snatching up her bow and heading outside. Drenkir sighed. "They grow up so fast." He headed upstairs to slip into his armor, Serana at his heels.

Runa waited for her parents by the stable out front, leaning against the pole as Kai sat by her feet. Drenkir arrived out a few minutes later in his Dragon Bone armor, his Dark Brotherhood Bow from inside on his back. Her mother met up with them a minute later with a steel chest plate and red leather jacket, dark red leather trousers hugged her legs as well as dark red boots, over her waist there was more steel plating and a hood to match the rest of the armor set, a set of Daedric daggers hung at her sides, something Runa had only seen in books. Runa was impressed by the armor sets and weapons. "Very nice, where'd you get Mama's armor and the bow?" Drenkir smirked. "I made it a few years ago, when you were still young, and my Bow was a gift from my days in the Brotherhood." His daughter nodded and stood ready. "Where are we going to go first?" She asked and Drenkir motioned behind him. "First, we're going to make a trip up to Whiterun, it's been much too long since we've stopped by and then we'll figure it out from there." Runa nodded as they began to walk north east towards the city.

It wasn't long before they came upon a pack of wolves; Drenkir motioned for everyone to drop down and stay quiet. They could see the small pack in the distance and immediately Drenkir dropped to one knee, and notched an arrow into his bow. However, he looked to his right and stopped. "Why don't you take this one Runa, see if your marksmanship is still good." She nodded and took out her own bow and arrow, taking aim and dropping to one knee as her father had. She pulled back and released, letting the arrow sail through the air like a silent bird of death before imbedding itself into a wolf's skull, killing it instantly. The two other wolves looked around for the source of the invisible death as another arrow slammed into the second wolf's side. The final one caught sight of the attacker and started growling before charging. The wolf closed in quickly but Runa kept her composure as she'd been taught and took a deep breath before firing one more arrow and hitting the wolf in the eye, sending the beast to Hircine. She stood up and looked at her father. "Not bad Runa, could've been better, more practice and you won't even be getting sniffed out by the bastards." He said with pride in his voice. Serana was acutely aware of her twitching hands at the sight of her daughter being in danger for the first time in years. However, she was impressed by her daughter's skills; she was very much reminded of Drenkir by the way she moved, however this came as no surprise.

After skinning the wolves and taking what meat was available, they rested for the night. A fire had been started and bedrolls sat next to one another, the meat roasting slowly. Drenkir stoked the fire, staring into it as he sighed. "Feels good to finally be out again, it's been too long." Serana nodded in agreement as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Runa sat across from them, her knees nearly up to her chest, Kai lying beside his master. There was a rustling behind Drenkir, he and his family turned towards the noise. An arrow pierced the night and imbedded itself into Kai. With a tiny, near inaudible yelp, the fox died. Runa didn't even have time to scream as another arrow flew through the night and a man walked from the bushes. "Alright folks, you're surrounded by archers with poison tipped arrows. Please hand over all money and valuables that you have and the fox will be this night's only casualty." Drenkir and Serana stared stone-faced at the man. He stood tall in thick ebony armor, making him nearly invisible in the night. He wore no helmet, his face covered in markings; the man's hair was a dark blonde Mohawk. His voice dripped with confidence and malice. The bandit made his way towards Drenkir and his family, smiling as he did so. Slowly he moved to Runa whose face was stained with tears at the loss of her pet and friend. The bandit gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, he smirked. "I think I'll keep her for myself." Serana nearly leapt at the man threatening her daughter but Drenkir stopped her by wrapping her up. "Get away from my daughter you bastard!" Serana screamed and bared her fangs. The bandit turned his attention to her. "Daughter you say? You two could be sisters." He said with a laugh. Drenkir stared into the man, his gaze never wavering. "Guess that makes you daddy huh?" He didn't reply.

"I think I'll have my way with your daughter right her in front of you, what do you think daddy?" Drenkir growled in response as Runa struggled against the man's grasp. "A fighter, I like it." The bandit reared his hand back and brought it down upon Runa's face, eliciting a squeal of pain from the girl. He threw her down and skulked his way to Drenkir and Serana, leaning down to get face-to-face with them. "I bet you wanna kill me right now, don't you? You wanna rip my throat out and dance on my corpse don't you?" He said with a smile. Drenkir snarled and spit into the man's eye, causing him to recoil. That's when Serana and Drenkir made their move. He Shouted. "TIIL, KLO, UL!" Time froze for Drenkir as he jabbed his fist into the bandit's throat, then with a tap on Serana's shoulder he brought her into the fray, allowing her movement in the frozen world. She took a deep breath before speaking as she ran. "One archer, dead ahead, he's mine." In a flash she was upon the poor soul as time returned to its normal state, there was a scream, then a crack, then nothing but the sound of feeding.

Drenkir hustled to his daughter and crouched down, pulling her into his arms. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm alright papa, but what happened?" Drenkir sighed. "I used the Thu'um to freeze time and gain the upper hand, your mother took out the archer and the-would be thief is sprawled out on the ground over there, still alive I might add." Runa immediately broke away from her father and stomped her way over to the man who was holding his throat still. Runa turned the man on his back and delivered a savage punch to his nose, sending it into a spray of red. She stomped on the man's chest and drew her knife. "It doesn't seem fair does it? Having your life in someone else's hands." She nearly smiled as he wheezed and tried to capture a breath that was not there. Runa reached down to her boot where her dagger was kept and drew it. The long curved blade shone bright against the moonlight. The bandit's face was a mask of terror as he gazed up. He closed his eyes and awaited the welcoming embrace of death. Runa brought the knife down quickly, burying it to the hilt into the dirt an inch from his face. "You killed my friend but we killed one of yours. I want you to remember this night and if I ever catch even the slightest whiff of you committing so much as loitering, I will come back and make what my mother did to your friend look like a walk in the park. Do I make myself clear?" The man opened his eyes and stared at her, unsure how to react. He scrambled to his feet quickly and hobbled away.

However, before he could get out of the clearing, Serana was upon him, her mouth stained with blood. She withdrew her own dagger and slashed the man's arms, then at his waist. It all happened in the blink of an eye. A second later, small cuts were visible in his armor, the arm guards falling off, and then his gauntlets on his legs fell as well, leaving him in his underclothes as he tried to scramble away. She pushed him out of the clearing with a foot and then rejoined her family. Serana wiped her mouth and smiled, this sent Drenkir and Runa into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as the man with no pants trudged away. "Oh gods, you haven't done that in ages my dear." Drenkir said as he kissed the top of his wife's head. She smirked but it died quickly as she peered down at Kai, as did everyone else. "We should give him a proper burial." Runa stated, both her parent's agreed. The next hour was spent digging a small grave out by hand and by saying a few words to remember him. A single tear fell down Runa's cheek as their small service ended. Her father grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows. Slowly he notched and arrow and fired it into the sky. Runa stared at her father in confusion. Serana put an arm around her daughter. "A Twenty One Bow Salute. He does it whenever we lose someone close." Runa nodded slowly and stood to join her father, firing off one arrow after another in perfect unison. The fire died soon after and they were embraced by the darkness.

**Hope you guys liked it, keep the reviews and favorites coming, thanks again - Phil **


	3. Bears Don't Care

As the sun rose, Runa stirred and stretched out on her makeshift bed. She felt nothing on her feet, like she normally did. This made her bolt upright only to remember that Kai had died and been buried the night before. Runa would've felt tears come on if she had any left to cry, so she stood and stretched her stiff muscles. She turned to her mother and father who shared a bed together not far off, they were still off in their dream worlds. Slowly she walked to the grave they'd made for Kai, one of her only friends that she'd ever had. One silent tear fell down her cheek but she shook it away and grabbed her bow and quiver, walking off into the forest to hunt.

Runa moved slowly and stealthy, tracking the massive buck she'd spotted a ways back. She followed it to a nearby stream before she dropped to one knee and took aim. The arrow sailed through the air and imbedded itself into the buck's skull, killing it instantly. Runa smirked and made her way to the creature. She dressed the buck and added the meat to her sack that she'd borrowed from her father. Her kill was enough to give them a nice breakfast before they started their day. Slowly Runa made her way back to camp, taking in the sounds of nature. However, at that moment, she stopped, for something felt… off.

Runa's pace quickened and she became more vigilant, more attentive to the world around her. A flash of movement in the trees above caught her attention and she froze, then dodged behind a nearby fallen tree trunk. A lightning bolt soared through the air and slammed into the trunk. Runa jumped at the noise but quickly lost her fear to anger. She wanted to take her rage out on something. She looked up and set her back of buck meat down gently, covering it in shrubbery. Another bolt sailed through the air and hit into her cover. Runa dropped to her belly and crawled along the length of the large fallen tree, changing position. She still had only a vague idea as to where the ghostly mage was taking shots at her but she would find this unseen adversary and end him. Runa slid up to one knee, popped her bow over cover and launched an arrow in the general direction of her attacker. She reached back and notched another arrow into her bow. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, trying to find her Zen where her aim was unparalleled.

With a vault over her cover, Runa's arrow tearing through the woodland air. She reaches back into her quiver and lets loose another arrow as she dodges through the trees. She locks in on another close by tree as a lightning bolt strikes her bow, causing her to drop it and shriek in pain. Runa ducks behind cover once again and spots her attacker in the tree above her. The figure in the tree points one hand with a fist full of lightning at her.

"Don't move, I have no wish to kill you." The voice boomed as Runa put her hands up in surrender.

"You sure have a funny way of showing that you don't want to kill me stranger. Show yourself" She said with rage in her voice. Just then a man dropped from the tree and landed on his feet. The first thing she noticed was that he was a Redguard, dressed in steel armor; he wore no helmet to mask his face, which was surprisingly handsome. He had a close crop of jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Thin dark stubble hugged his chin. Runa took in his large frame, thick arms jutted out from his armor; she could see a curved Scimitar on his hip as the lightning crackled in his hand.

"What do you want?" Runa said with malice in her voice. The stranger regarded her with a look of weariness.

"I want that buck meat that is rightly mine." He said. Runa became aggravated.

"Your meat? I tracked and killed that buck on my own. It was mine.

"That's what you think; I watched you since you left your camp. I could've killed you at any point. However, I did not, now give me the meat and you will be able to return to your companions."

"How do you know I'm even with someone?" He became visually annoyed with Runa and rolled his eyes. Runa pounced at the opportunity, quickly snatching her dagger out from its sheath and slapping his hand away. She struck quickly with her elven dagger; however each blow was dodged expertly. He backpedaled until he gained enough space to draw his Scimitar. Runa tried to close the gap and was met with blocked strikes and counterattacks. The clang of metal on metal echoed through the forest as they fought. They're fight constantly moving from the trees. Soon they were met in a clash up close. Runa unable to overpower the large Redguard but him unable to get the needed distance. Both of them attempted to catch their breath as they're faces were within inches of each other.

"It's mine!" Runa snarled. The Redguard shook his head. Neither of them were willing to give and inch, that is until a loud roar startled them both and forced them apart. Both of them jumped and turned to see a cave bear that they'd apparently disturbed with their commotion. The bear was on its hind legs, putting it well over the both of them as it tried to crush the Redguard. He dodged and slashed out with his sword, missing the bear but putting some distance between the two of them. It was focused on the Redguard and Runa had a thought. _I could run right now. I should run! I should but I can't condemn this man to death by bear, it's not something anyone deserves. _She took a deep breath and let it out. _This is a terrible idea._ She went along with it anyway.

The bear had its back turned to Runa as it dealt with the Redguard and she broke into a dead run; towards the bear. She delivered a few quick strikes to the beast's back as it howled in pain. The bear turned to her, which allowed the Redguard to also slash its back. More moans of pain erupted from the bear; Runa quickly slammed her blade into the bear, over and over again. It's moans grew more strained and it began to wobble. With one more stab from the Redguard, the mighty beast fell in a heap, dead.

Both of them stepped away from the corpse slowly, catching their breath. The Redguard was the first to break the silence.

"You fight well." He said, wiping his Scimitar off and putting it back in its sheath.

"You're not too bad yourself." She said, regaining her composure. She looked to see the Redguard drop to one knee, as if inspecting its wounds. As if it were one last burst of strength, the bear lashed out and slammed on massive clawed paw into his large shoulder. Blood erupted from the large gash on his arm as well as a scream of pain. He clamped his hand over it, trying to stop the bleeding. Despite this he was bleeding profusely. Runa immediately went back to her hidden bag with the buck meat and obtained some clean rags; she returned and told the Redguard to hold still. He did, if reluctantly as she wrapped the wound tightly.

"We'll need to get you back to my camp, I know someone who can help you." He shook his head.

"How do I know you'll help me and not kill me?" Runa sighed.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've done it already now get your milk drinking ass up before I drag you back myself." The Redguard stared at her before standing, Runa picked up her bag and her bow. She inspected it and noticed that it was ruined, the wood bent and gnarled as well as the string broken. She sighed again as she helped the Redguard make their way to camp. Their progress was fairly slow as he lost more blood, slowly he weakened. The Redguard was starting to fade into the cold hands of death. Runa took notice of this and half dragged him to the clearing where her camp was. She broke through the tree line to see her mother and father sitting by a fire cooking something that smelled delicious to her empty stomach. They both turned to her and stood immediately, moving to help her with her injured companion.

"What happened to him Runa?" Her father asked, eyeing her with a small hint of pride in his eyes.

"A Cave Bear attacked us, we killed it but he's hurt badly." Drenkir nodded and took the Redguard's weight, helping him to the ground. He called to Serana and she spoke.

"I know a little Restoration magic but we need to get him to Whiterun or he'll bleed out. Drenkir nodded and knelt down beside the boy.

"Can you stabilize him until we get there? It'll be a few hours at least." Serana chewed her lip in thought.

"I think so, but I make no promises." Drenkir sighed and nodded for her to tend to the boy. Serana knelt beside him and spoke an incantation, glowing yellow light appeared and started to mend the wound. Drenkir stood studied the boy, swearing he'd seen his face somewhere. He shook his head and turned to Runa who sat by the fire, staring into the flames. He plopped down beside her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, little one?" She sighed but nodded.

"I went out early this morning when you and Mama were still asleep, I needed to clear my head after last night and I wanted to do some hunting. I tracked and killed a buck; the meat is still in my bag. All of a sudden there's a bolt of lightning and I'm behind a tree, terrified. Then I got mad though and attacked. We traded shots until I got close then we drew swords, his Scimitar versus my Elven Dagger, we were deadlocked until the bear showed up. We killed it but he got hurt." Runa never looked up from the fire as she spoke. Drenkir nodded and wrapped one arm around his daughter.

"You did the right thing Runa and saved a life in doing so. I'm proud of you." Runa rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"We have to get moving if we want to save your friend Runa, let's go." She nodded and stood up, regaining her composure. Drenkir stopped her once more.

"What happened to your bow, little one?" Runa blushed and pointed to the Redguard. Drenkir's head drooped and he motioned for them to get moving. They reached the Redguard who'd regained consciousness and was sitting up, thanking Serana for her healing abilities. Drenkir offered a hand to help the boy up; he took it and noticed that he rivaled his own six foot six frame.

We're going to take you to Whiterun, Serana is good but Restoration isn't her specialty. I'll have no argument about this, understand?" The boy nodded and turned to Runa.

"Your sister fights well, sir." Drenkir laughed loudly as did Serana. The Redguard looked at them then back to Runa, he raised an eyebrow quizzically. Runa spoke.

"They're my adoptive parents actually." His eyes widened in disbelief and turned back to them to see them still snickering.

"Wow." Was all he could say. He extended a hand to Runa. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Barakas." Runa studied the man and saw no harm in it. She took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Runa, that's my father Drenkir and my mother Serana. And that was his bow that you fried by the way." Barakas turned to Drenkir, but he held a hand up and ushered them to get moving. He stared at the boy's face again before speaking to Serana.

"Could he be?" She looked at him as well curiously.

"Could be." She said.

"What are you two talking about?" Barakas said with a raised his eyebrow again.

"Is your father's name Nazir by any chance Barakas?" Serana asked.

"My mother said that was my father's name but I never knew him. He abandoned us. Why?" Drenkir and Serana nodded.

"Did your mother tell you much of him?" He shook his head. "I knew your father from way back when. I even believe I know where he is." Barakas drew his sword with lightning speed, even more impressive with his bad arm. The point sat at Drenkir's neck.

"Tell me where he is now or I will kill you where you stand." Drenkir's face stayed seemingly uninterested, as did Serana's. Runa scrambled to draw her dagger but Drenkir held up his hand, stopping her. Drenkir even stepped forward, causing the tip to dig into his throat a little.

"You've got guts boy, I'll give you that. How about we get to Whiterun and I tell you there?" Barakas remained where he was for a second before returning his sword to its sheath. He started to speak but Drenkir lashed out with a quick punch, snapping his head back.

"Don't ever threaten me again boy or you will die. Get it?" He nodded and held his jaw as they started to make their way to Whiterun.

**A/N As always, hope you enjoyed, reviews and favorites are always welcome**

**-Phil **


	4. Loss

Barakas's face hurt; a lot. It was to be expected. Drenkir was always one to pack quite a mean right jab. However, as much as his face hurt, his arm was worse. It flared with immense pain as they made their way to Whiterun with haste. They're journey was made in silence, with occasional grunts of pain. They tree line broke and they saw the outskirts of Whiterun. They began to jog to the city where they were let in immediately. As they entered, the group was approached by a Nord woman with thick chocolate colored hair in steel armor with a sword at her hip. She approached and bowed her head to Drenkir.

"Honor to you my Thane, it has been a while." Lydia said. Drenkir smiled but it faded quickly.

"Kid is growing up and wants to see the world for herself, however, our Redguard friend here needs some assistance, and would you mind taking him to the Tempe of Kynareth while we meet with Balgruuf?" She nodded immediately and quickly hugged him before saying

"We'll need to go to the Bannered Mare to have few drinks and catch up, ok?" Drenkir nodded and Lydia departed with Barakas in tow. Serana frowned.

"I still hate her, dearest." Drenkir chuckled.

"I know." He said with a smile/ Confident in Barakas's treatment, they made their way to the Cloud District to meet with Balgruuf the Greater. Drenkir led the way as they ascended the steps to Dragonsreach; he pushed the massive doors open and trudged inside. His pace quickened as he made his way in the throne as Serana chuckled to herself, remembering it's been years since he met one of his oldest friends. Runa smiled slightly and hurried after her father. A hearty laugh echoed through the halls as two men clenched together in a tight grip.

"Drenkir, it's been a while. What brings you to Dragonsreach on this fine day you bastard milk-drinker you?" He said with a big smile. Drenkir's laugh was long and loud.

"Runa's all grown up and wants to see the world, plus we had an injury that is being treated as we speak you pathetic Snow-back." His smile grew even more. Balgruuf looked to see Runa. He was stunned.

"Proof right there that she can't be yours, or if she was, it would all have to come from Serana. No way could your ugly mug produce such a fine young woman." Runa smiled.

"Good afternoon My Jarl" He waved his hand.

"Please Runa, call me Balgruuf." She smiled and nodded as she went in for a hug, which Balgruuf returned happily. Serana was the last to see Balgruuf and they hugged and smiled at one another. A small conversation started up, discussing how life had been going in the years it's been since they'd seen each other.

"You haven't changed a bit Balgruuf. How are the kids?"

"They're well. Frothar has turned into a fine young man, he joined the Imperial Legion not too long ago, and he's stationed in Solitude if memory serves me well. Nelkir became a trader and works in Riverwood with Lucan Valerius. Dagny is still around and if I recall, Runa and Dagny were close growing up, no?" Runa nodded

"Is she here?" Balgruuf nodded and called out loudly to her. A young woman, no older than Runa walked from the side room, mumbling complaints until she saw her long time fried. She squealed in delight and ran to her friend, they hugged tightly as Drenkir, Balgruuf and Serana laughed and continued their conversation. Runa looked at her friend and saw how she had changed. She'd been a spoiled, needy, awkward girl when she'd last seen her. Now she was gorgeous, long auburn hair cascaded down her back, complimenting her perfect figure bound in guard armor, minus the helmet.

"I would've never expected you to join the Whiterun Guard Dagny." Runa said with a smirk.

"Me either but apparently father's lessons of discipline and whatnot got to me at some point and I joined up not too long ago. I'm still learning the ropes but its sooooooo boring. I want to get out of here and go on adventures." Runa smiled and spoke.

"Papa is prepping me for an adventure, maybe you can come too!" Dagny's face lit up and she turned to her father. However, just before she could ask, a courier came sprinting into the room with a letter for Drenkir. It was from the Companions, claiming that it was urgent. He nodded to Serana after he was done reading.

"I apologize, old friend but I must cut this short, urgent Companion business unfortunately. However, I will make sure that we come back soon." Balgruuf nodded and shook his hand again, before leaning in for a whisper.

"Take Dagny with you, please. I need to get her out of my hair before I tear what's left of it out. Take her on a quest or something, please?" Drenkir smiled and nodded before making his way away with Serana, Runa, and Dagny in tow. The group arrived at Jorrvaskr a short time later, Drenkir was greeted warmly by the Companions. Several faces were new to him but he recognized Vilkas and Aela. They met and clenched hands. As Drenkir began to ask what the message was about, Aela silenced him and said to meet them in the Underforge in an hour. Drenkir nodded as Vilkas and Aela departed the room and left him and his family to mingle and meet the new staff around the room.

The group of four walked into the Underforge an hour later, it all appeared the same to Serana and Drenkir but interesting to Dagny and Runa. Inside, nothing had changed since Drenkir's last visit so many years ago. Aela and Vilkas stood side by side by side, speaking in hushed tones despite the privacy. Drenkir's face was a mask of seriousness, for he knew it must be desperate to call him down here.

"What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The group of three stared back at their leader and friend before speaking.

"Do you trust the people in this room Harbinger?" Drenkir scoffed.

"Of course I do, it's my wife, daughter, and the Jarl's daughter. I trust them now tell me what's going on you three." Aela nodded and Vilkas spoke.

"We've been given reports and have heard tidings that the Silver Hand may be back." Drenkir shook his head put his hands on the edge of the large stone bowl that sat in the middle of the Underforge.

"That's not possible; we killed them all many years ago. We hunted them down and slaughtered those that were in Gallows Rock and Driftshade Refuge." Both Aela and Vilkas nodded.

"I know Harbinger but we can't ignore the reports. For gods' sake, we hadn't heard from Farkas for weeks when he went on a quest in Dawnstar. Then, all of a sudden, we receive a package from a courier; we open it and inside is Farkas's head! They killed my brother! The only reason I haven't gone out and started hunting those murderous bastards is that Aela has stopped me every time! Now are you going to help us or not?" Vilkas screamed, his voice getting higher as you could hear the tears beginning to form. He slammed his steel coated fist into the wall repeatedly, breathing heavily. Runa and the group stood stunned, unable to speak. A small tear rolled down Serana's cheek before she spoke.

"I think I speak for all of us when we say we'll help you avenge Farkas, right?" The group nodded and Serana continued as Drenkir's head fell, Runa put a hand on her father's shoulder to try and comfort him in his loss.

"Now, do you have any leads? Do you know where to start looking for them?" Aela looked to Vilkas who tried to compose himself, but it was obvious he was having a tough time doing so. He flexed his hands, anger surging through him.

"We've heard rumors of them at Fort Dunstad, up near Dawnstar and down near Fort Neugrad." Drenkir's head shot up and he met Vilkas's eyes.

"That's not too far from our home. Even if it turns out to be false, I want to check there first." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Aela spoke next.

"We should split into two groups so we can take both forts at once. Save ourselves the time." Runa immediately looked up at her and said.

"I will take Fort Dunstad with Dagny and Barakas." Drenkir and Serana looked back at their daughter, stunned.

"No, no, and no. Not a chance in Oblivion are you going anywhere near the Silver Hand without me or your Mother." Serana nodded in confirmation with her husband's decision. Runa shook her head and stepped closer to her father.

"I'm not a child anymore! The three of us can handle it. I've been trained by some of the best warriors on the planet, Dagny and Barakas are no slouches and I'll be going whether you say yes or no. We will take that fort. I know that Farkas was like family to you. That means he was my family as well. We will avenge him and then I will take Barakas to Dawnstar and wait for you there so you can get him to his father like we said we would." Runa's hands went wild during her speech. She wanted to stop being treated like a child and do something dangerous. She knew the three of them could handle it. Drenkir turned back to his wife and sighed.

"What do you think love?" He asked and took hold of her hand in his own. She chewed on the thought, saying nothing for a few moments that felt as if they were eternal for Runa. She almost forgot how to breathe as she awaited her mother's decision. Her mother nodded and Runa let out a massive breath. Her parents believed in her. That meant the whole world in that moment. Drenkir let out another big sigh but nodded.

"Shouldn't you ask both Dagny and Barakas if they even want to go?" Runa had forgotten about that part, she immediately turned to Dagny at her back. She simply held up a hand and nodded.

"I'd be honored to join you in avenging Farkas. I know enough of the Silver Hand to know they're cruel not just to Werewolves but to regular people as well. My father has put out bounties on them multiple times." Runa nodded. Drenkir spoke once more.

"Since I doubt you'll give Barakas much of a choice in the matter, I'll start making you all some proper armor and weapons. Yes Dagny I know that the Whiterun guard armor is good but you've never used anything higher than Steel tier. I'll give you all some better armaments. We will leave in 3 days. It will give Barakas a little more recovery time as well as me time to prepare." Runa, Dagny, and Serana nodded. Drenkir turned his gaze to Vilkas, who had calmed down a little.

"We will avenge him Shield-Brother; I swear it, just a little more time. You will come with me and Serana while Aela stays in command here, ok?" Aela nodded and Vilkas grumbled something but eventually nodded as well. Slowly, Drenkir and his group departed the Underforge, his hand in Serana's as Runa and Dagny pondered their first real quest. The loss of their dear friend weighed heavily on them all as they made their way back into town to check on Barakas. Serana broke the silence that had set in.

"Well dear, it'll give you an excuse to practice smithing again and me an opportunity to see you all hot and sweaty once more." She said with a mischievous wink. Drenkir cracked a smile then laughed. Runa shuddered at the image that her mother had forced into her head.

"Get a room you two, please." Runa said as they walked towards the Temple of Kynareth. Drenkir said a silent prayer to the gods above. _Please have let Farkas find his home in the stars above and let us safely finish this journey. Gods know we need all the help they could get. _

**A/N: Ahoy readers, it's been a little while. Hope you all enjoyed this. Also, message me or write it in a review if you'd like to see a separate chapter for each fort (One of Drenkir and one for Runa) or if I should just do Runa's. Thanks again for reading, may you find fortune in your day.**

**-Phil **


	5. Armed to the teeth

**A/N: Been a while, huh? Sorry about the wait, hopefully you all enjoy this. This will be Drenkir's mission in Fort Neugrad and the next chapter will be Runa's. Enjoy.**

After two days of hammering and melting, the armor and weapons were nearly done. A fully tempered Daedric Bow complete with one hundred arrows (fifty for him and Runa alike) as well as a Daedric shield and sword, a Daedric dagger, two full sets of Daedric Heavy Armor for Barakas and Vilkas, two sets of Daedric Assassin Armor for Dagny and Runa. Finally two Daedric Scimitars, something Drenkir was very proud of. Getting the curvature of the blade just right required great precision and patience as he'd learned in more than twenty years of smithing. Serana never left his side as he worked either, acting as his assistant in gathering materials and dragging him away from the Skyforge when he needed to be. All that was left was for the armaments to cool.

Drenkir slowly shuffled into his bed in the Harbinger's quarters with Serana at his side. Sweat still fell off of him in torrents as he stripped off his forge gear. Drenkir took a rag and dried his face and body before collapsing into bed. He lay staring at the ceiling as Serana joined him. However, sleep would not come.

"I fear greatly for Runa in this fight dearest." Drenkir said, voicing his thoughts that had been with him since the decision was made two days ago. Serana nodded.

"As do I, but we've both trained her very well to be an exceptional warrior and leader. She's got some of the best armor and weapons one could have and some very good support in Dagny and Barakas. She is capable, love. I know she is." Drenkir huffed but nodded as he pulled her close to him. Serana laughed and moved away.

"You smell like a wet dog love, you'll need to bathe before I give you any affection." She said with a smile, eliciting a laugh from Drenkir. Stealing a kiss from her, sleep consumed them both, despite the smell.

Morning roared in and Drenkir and Serana were up and ready, heading out to the Skyforge to check the weapons and armor. All had set perfectly and were battle ready after some small adjustments and tempering. As if on cue, Dagny and Runa made their way to the Skyforge to pick up their weapons and armor. They both stared in awe at the creations before them. Drenkir spoke.

"Your armor and weapons are ready, a bow and dagger for you Runa and a shield and sword for you Dagny. Treat them well and use them with the utmost care. These are among the most deadly weapons to be crafted in all of Skyrim. Now, you two get suited up and we'll get Barakas from the Temple and Vilkas from inside. Then we'll be off." Both girls closed their jaws and grabbed their armor, Runa hugged her father and mother tightly, thanking them the whole time as she went back inside to change.

Not long after, Vilkas emerged from the Hall and retrieved his armor, although he was much less excited but no less appreciative.

"I… apologize for screaming at you all over the last few days. I… I just don't know what I'll do without Farkas. As much of an ice brain as he could be, he was the only family I had left and now he's gone." Drenkir put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"We will overcome and be stronger than our adversaries Vilkas, I swear it." He nodded and went back inside to change. Loading the armor up, Drenkir and Serana made their way to the Temple to get Barakas and get him suited up. Although not particularly happy with being volunteered to fight an enemy he knew nothing of, he was eager to find out about his father and agreed.

The Temple was fairly quiet, with only Barakas and the priests inhabiting the area. Barakas looked much better than he had when the bear struck him. The wound had healed up nicely and he was combat ready. He nodded at the couple that entered and rose and eye brow at the pack they carried.

"Armor and weapons boy. Your armor and weapons to be specific." He dumped the bags contents onto a nearby table and explained what he was showing.

"Top quality Daedric heavy armor as well as a Daedric Scimitar." The shocked look on Barakas's face elicited a chuckle from Serana and a smirk from Drenkir. He picked up the armor and inspected it. He nodded his thanks and took the armor to the back to put it on. The two of them made their way back to the Forge and awaited the group.

They joined up with Drenkir and Serana a short time later, fully decked out in their armor and looking mighty threatening if Drenkir hadn't known better. They tested their weapons and armor, getting a feel for them all. The group of Runa, Dagny, and Barakas waltzed up to them, speaking.

"We're about to depart for Fort Dunstad papa. I cannot thank you enough, none of us can, for giving us the armor sets and weapons as well as giving us the chance to prove ourselves." She rushed up and hugged her parents as tightly as her armor would allow. Drenkir and Serana hugged her back, smiling and kissing her cheek. They all let go after some time but Drenkir held his daughter close.

"Be careful little one, don't do anything stupid and come back to us, safe and sound, you hear?" Runa nodded to her parents and Serana took her husband's hand to reassure herself. A look passed from Drenkir to Dagny and Barakas.

"You two, stay safe as well. Fight like the world depended on it. For if my daughter does not come back, you will not either. Understood?" He said menacingly. They nodded and met his gaze. A grunt from Drenkir and they slowly made their way North to Fort Dunstad where the Silver Hand were going to meet their fate.

Not long after, Drenkir, Serana, and Vilkas made their way out of Whiterun to the carriage that sat outside. A smile between the carriage driver, Serana, and Drenkir was shared.

"Ahh it's good to see you both again. I trust you're well?" They both nodded and smiled.

"It's good to see you as well Seefus. We need a ride to the Manor if you don't mind." Serana said with a smile and produced the necessary coin, as well as a little something extra for the hassle of going off the beaten paths. Seefus smiled his near toothless grin and pocketed the gold. Seefus was an old man, no hair hung on his head and he had laugh lines all about his face. He'd seen much in his lifetime and had never met better people than Drenkir and Serana. With a motion to hop in the back, the party of three were off at the whip of the reigns. Vilkas grunted.

"Seems you have all kinds of friends, don't you shield-brother?" Drenkir chuckled and sat next to his love, holding her close as the country side slithered by. Vilkas was left with his thoughts.

_I will come for you brother, I swear on it by the gods themselves. Just a little more time they will all be dead, I will retrieve you and we will have what is rightfully ours. Mark my words, you nor your family, will survive this journey Drenkir…_

In a matter of hours, thanks to the haste of Seefus, they made it back to Lakeview Manor. Drenkir unlocked the door and ushered them inside. Immediately, the group headed towards the back of the house and opened up the floor to reveal a basement that was as black as the night. They stepped down the ladder into the darkness. A snap of her fingers and Serana lit multiple candles, casting the room in a dim glow. In the room sat a mannequin in front of a pillar, weapon racks next to the ladder, barrels of liquid across the way as well as various miscellaneous items in front of that. However, what dominated most of the space was the large shrine that housed idols for all of the divines, Talos included. A doorway sat adjacent to the shrine, walking into that revealed a massive forge, grindstone, smelter, and armor benches. Everything a good smith would need to create a whole armory of weapons and armor. On the sides of the forge stood two more mannequins, each housing armor that Vilkas had only heard about in books and stories.

On the one stood what appeared to be Daedric armor but it was off. Instead of the traditional black and red coloring, like Vilkas's had, it was white and gold with a long blue sash hanging from the waist. The helm was also different. It was that of Imperial Officers but also white with gold lining and a plume of jet black. The other mannequin held a set of steel armor, but it was also different. It was darker, with runes in blue along the inner workings. Instead of a helm there sat a cowl with similar runes in the same blue. The gauntlets extended all the way up the arm and had a swath of spikes along the forearm, all tinged with a hue of blue. On the knuckles ejected spikes that gleamed in the fire light. The leg gauntlet and boots followed a similar theme, though without the spikes and less runes. Drenkir's voice broke Vilkas from his trance.

"These are two of the most powerful sets of armor in all of Nirn, let alone in all of Skyrim. The gold and white is known as the Dragon God Armor, supposedly made by Akatosh himself for battle. It is harder than anything I've come across but still light. It is the finest armor I own and have not worn it since the fight with Alduin himself. Even the fangs of the World-Eater could not pierce its hide. However, it is not perfect. The eyes and throat are still susceptible to attack but other than that…. Well, you'll have to see shield-brother." Drenkir and took it all in, removing his own armor piece by piece. As he did, Serana spoke.

"The other is known as the Witchplate Armor. Although made of simple steel, the runes surrounding it make it as hard as the Dragon God Armor. It is unknown where it comes from or even what the runes say. The language has been lost to the sands of time it seems." Serana began to gather up her armor and went behind a small alcove to change. As she did so, Drenkir returned in the Dragon God Armor. The man looked like a supersized angel, and was very intimidating, despite having known him for many years.

"As soon as Serana is ready we'll gather our weapons and be off. Sound good shield-brother?" Vilkas nodded and leaned his back against the wall, taking it all in. There was enough armor in this to clothe and entire battalion on legionnaires and then some. That's not counting what rest above them in the armory. A short time later, Serana joined them, looking very dangerous in her armor. She sat her palm up called up an Ice Spike, letting it hover before sending it into the ceiling. Normally, such Spikes shatter on impact, dealing a frozen impact that staggered opponents. However, apparently the Witchplate Armor enhanced her magicka strength and the Spike stood like a knife in the ceiling but melted quickly in the hot environment. With a nod, they made their way back upstairs to gather their weapons.

As they breached the floor to the main level, they turned and met another door. Serana muttered something under her breath and the doors clicked open to reveal an astounding number of weapons. Axes, hammers, swords, glaives, daggers, bows, and things Vilkas couldn't even name sat mounted on the walls of the room. Drenkir went to the far wall and picked up what appeared to be a Daedric battle axe but it had a four pronged spear like element on the top and another axe head on the opposite side the first. It easily eclipsed Drenkir's impressive height by about a foot and a half. He weighed it in his hand and inspected the blades, gauging their sharpness. He nodded and secured it on his back. Then he marched to another wall and retrieved a dagger that had a curve in the blade and a point on the bottom of the hilt. Next he picked up something that Vilkas didn't know was still around. Mehrunes's Razor… The dagger attributed to the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. He nodded again and secured them on his right hip. Finally he went to another wall and retrieves what appeared to be a Dragon bone bow, but it was as black as the night. Seeing it put Vilkas on edge but he ignored it was Drenkir pulled the string back further on this bow than on any he'd ever seen. With a grunt, he put it on his back and turned to the wall of knives, selecting five small throwing knives and securing them into pouches.

Whilst Drenkir readied himself, Serana was gathering weapons as well, securing two Daedric daggers on her hip as well as two rings that gave off a chill like ice. She left the room and returned with blue bottles filled with liquid. She put them in the pouches that surrounded her armor. They looked to each other and nodded before turning to explain to Vilkas their weapons. Drenkir started.

"I carry a Daedric Halberd. Basically an axe that can also stab and slash with, the ultimate offensive weapon. I see you've noticed both the Blade of Woe and Mehrunes's Razor, both of which are very powerful daggers. As well as throwing knives, I also carry Alduin's Bow. A bow forged from the World-eater's very bones." He said with pride in his voice. Serana picked it up from there.

"I bring a couple daggers and rings to buff my already powerful ice spells and potions to keep up my magicka reserves." She smiled, flashing her fangs in the process. Even after all these years, those fangs still unnerved him. All three of them took more time to gather healing potions as well as food and water for the trip. They headed outside to their steeds which waited obediently. They mounted up and looked to one another, Drenkir and Serana flashing a smile before they all took off riding to Fort Neugrad. Vilkas thought to himself

_Enjoy this journey Dragonborn, for it will be your last. Soon, I will have what I deserved all those years ago….._

**A/N: Ooooh what's Vilkas planning? Next chapter will be the battle. Please review these, makes me wanna write more. Summer break is coming up so I will be able to write more then. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Phil **


	6. Fort Neugrad

**Wow, Runa just broke 2K views, thanks a ton guys. Let's go for 3K Next**

Fort Neugrad daunted in front of the three of them. They stood a ways back, scoping out the territory. From their perch, they could spot a few sentries that were fully outfitted in iron armor. Swords and bows hung across their bodies as well as quivers of arrows. The fort would be tough to take but Drenkir had done more with less. After a few hours of travel, they took a rest in a clearing not too far from the fort. Night had set in, giving them an advantage when they attacked. Drenkir hustled from the perch back to the camp where Serana and Vilkas awaited him. Serana raised an eyebrow as he returned.

"How fortified is it?" Drenkir shook his head and pointed towards the fort.

"Four sentries on the top of the fort, probably a couple more on the ground, if we move fast we can take them out without too much noise." Serana and Vilkas nodded. "We should move now, while we still are under the cover of night." With another nod, they stood and drew their respective weapons, closing in on the fort. Slowly, they moved up until their backs were against the outside wall of the facility. Drenkir drew Alduin's Bow and notched a Daedric arrow from his quiver. He leapt the barricade that sat in the entrance as Serana and Vilkas followed. Quickly, Drenkir looked up and released, sending an arrow into his throat. In an instant, he notched another and sent it into another guard up top. Serana followed up by launching an ice spike into a guard on the far side. Only three guards remained at this point, another arrow was launched from Drenkir into the Silver Hand's chest. Vilkas stabbed a guard then decapitated the man as he doubled over. Finally, Serana put a series of ice spikes into the final guard's torso. The whole affair took no more than a few minutes with no sound louder than the grunt of death.

"Move in slow and silent, let's get this done as fast as we can." With a nod they headed in. The group found two guards at the table with their backs turned as they munched on dinner. An arrow and a knife ended their lives quickly. The room was large with three doors, on the left, right, and center. Tables filled with food and drink sat out, half eaten and empty. They entered in the right door and Drenkir and Serana drew their daggers, Drenkir getting the Blade of Woe and Serana drawing a Daedric dagger. Inside was a Silver Hand slicing and stabbing at a mannequin. A few quick, savage thrusts through his back ended his life. A stairwell led upstairs to a long hallway patrolled by two Silver Hand. With the sentry's back turned, they ducked into a door to find two sleeping guards who were executed. A small room followed that where a Silver Hand waited; he turned and was about to draw his sword as Drenkir sent a throwing knife into his forehead. He fell in a heap, his iron armor rattling on the hard stone. The final two guards burst in the door, swords drawn.

They ran with a barbaric roar at the group, their swords sliced off the daggers allowing for Drenkir to bring his massive foot up to deliver a boot to one's chest, sending him into the wall. Serana dodged a series of quick slashes with the ease of opening a jar. A human just could not compare with a Vampire's speed. A feral screech erupted from her throat as she blitzed forward, driving her shoulder into his ribs. The audible crack of every rib nearly made Drenkir cringe as she slashed with her dagger, severing his arm at the elbow. He couldn't even react, he stared down in shock as his arm fell to the floor. Serana's fangs gleamed as she leapt in for his throat, his scream died as he did and she fed. The stunned Silver Hand regained his composure for a second as Vilkas shouted.

"Duck!" Drenkir let gravity take over as he dropped low and Vilkas's great sword pierced his chest. He fell forward in a heap as Vilkas withdrew his sword and helped Drenkir to his feet. They decided to stop for a minute to let Serana finish feeding. She rose soon after, her mouth coated in blood and a small smile accompanied her. Her bright amber eyes dulled as she tamed the monster inside of her. She shook her head and wiped the blood off of her mouth with her armor. Vilkas shuddered at the sight, having never seen a Vampire feed before. With a nod from Drenkir, they made their way down a stair case that opened up to the main hall. With all that was left to search being the middle door, they proceeded to move as one, slowly. The door opened to reveal a deep set of stairs that led down into darkness. Cautiously, they moved down, Serana leading with her night vision. The band was led to a decent sized room outfitted with alchemy tables and enchanting centers. With his back turned to the group, a mage muttered and ground a mortar and pestle by candle light. Drenkir turned to his wife and friend and put a finger to his lips, motioning for them to be silent. Drenkir spun the Blade of Woe in his hand and rose up to deliver a strike to end the mage's life only to have him turn and sent a blast of fire into his chest, knocking him back. The mage cackled in delight.

"Thought it would be so easy to kill Brandish, did you? Brandish is more clever than that Brandish more smart than that." He sent another fireball out at the group, causing them to leap to the sides. He sent another at Drenkir, which he rolled out of the way of. He repeated his rolling until the fireballs stopped for a moment. He took the opportunity to get to his feet. Serana sped at him, using her supernatural speed to her advantage. He caught her hand and squeezed, the snapping of wrist bones audible. A shout and a curse uttered from her lips as she recoiled. Drenkir and Vilkas stepped back, blades at the ready as the mage continued to howl with laughter. Drenkir stepped back again before speaking.

"You're a vampire." Instead of an answer he received another bout of laughter. Brandish leapt ahead and tackled Drenkir. As he made contact with armor, he screamed in pain and sizzled wherever his skin made contact with the armor. The Dragonborn smiled as he burned and moved up. He took the opportunity to counterattack the injured vampire. He slugged him hard in the face, leaving a scorching welt on his face. Brandish slapped his arm guard and burned himself again. Drenkir clasped hands with the vampire, eliciting ear shattering screams as he sizzled and popped like cooking meat. The smell was absolutely horrid but Drenkir pushed on. He head-butted the vampire right in the forehead before finally breaking the grasp. A quick motion and Mehrunes Razor was plunged into his neck, his blood spilling out on the floor. He fell to the ground like a sack of apples. Drenkir immediately turned back to his wife.

"Are you alright, love?" She nodded and winced.

"Just give me a moment, the healing with work soon and I'll be right as rain." She gave him a small smile and he returned it, despite her not being able to see it through his helm. He checked on Vilkas who nodded and they made their way upstairs. As they reached the top, there was another in the room. The figure stood in the center of the room, dressed in a mix of red and black leather. Drenkir immediately stopped as Vilkas stood at his side and Serana at his back. The figure drew a sword, black as the night and gleaming from the firelight. Drenkir reached behind him and drew his Halberd, holding it at the ready. The figure rushed at him and he would up a strike that would cleave the poor fool in two. Instead of running into the massive weapon, the figure leapt up above, causing him to look up. It flipped off of the stone that sat atop the door frame and landed gracefully. However, the figure was not alone anymore, now surrounded by nearly a dozen more in similar garb. Drenkir tightened his grip and Serana held her dagger in her good hand. Three of the assassins had bows trained on the band as they stood at the door. Instead of readying for battle, Vilkas simply clapped and began to walk towards the assassins.

"You put on a good show, for a bunch of low lives. Now kill them so we can talk about your payment." Drenkir and Serana's gaze turned to their "friend." They opened their mouths to speak but said nothing. Slowly, the shock wore off and Serana spoke.

"This was never about the Silver Hand at all, was it? You want to kill us and what? Become the Harbinger of the Companions?" The malice in her voice was tangible. Vilkas threw his head back and let out a long and loud howl of laughter.

"That's what this has always been about. Why should you be the Harbinger? You were a member for what? A few months at most and Kodlak decides you should take over? Even then, I was able to move past but when you left to be with your family you made Aela Harbinger? Aela! The stupid whore thinks more with her hunting instinct than her head. I deserved it! I've been a loyal and excellent Companion for years and what did it get me? NOTHING! No, so I'm going to take what's mine even if I have to kill you for it." Serana snarled at him.

"Farkas isn't dead, is he?" Vilkas smiled and bellowed a laugh again.

"No, he's very much alive. You see, I had to lure you in here and away from towns or villages. Bringing your family was just a bonus. Now after you're dead, as well as your daughter and the Jarl's daughter and whoever that Redguard are dead, I can keep your home as well. Everything is just coming up Vilkas, huh?" Drenkir and Serana tensed up at the mention of their daughter's name. Vilkas took notice of this.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Farkas is leading the assault to kill Runa and her band of fools at this very moment!" He was giddy with laughter as the assassins stood stone faced. With a snarl of pure hatred, Serana rushed forward faster than ever before. She made it halfway before an arrow pierced her chest. She fell and Drenkir rushed to her aid. He leaned in close.

"Stay with me love, it's all gonna be ok." He reached into his pack and retrieved a healing potion, feeding it to her. Her eyes flared up to near red as she was losing control of the beast inside her. She'd need to feed to heal herself. Immediately, Drenkir ripped off his arm guard and let her sink her teeth into his veins. She drank greedily. Drenkir winced in pain but bore it as best he could, the blood pouring from his vein and into her open maw. Vilkas continued to speak.

"You will die on this night Drenkir Stormbringer. You and your family." He turned to the first figure and nodded. "Kill him." The figure nodded and three arrows left their bows and slammed into Drenkir's helm with the force of a giant's best swing. His helm was sent flying and he screamed in pain. However, before another volley could be launched, the lead figure halted the assassins and spoke.

"My Listener?" His voice was husky and strong. A voice that Drenkir recognized.

"Morpheus?" He asked in shock. Morpheus had been one of the first assassins brought in after the fall of the Falkreath Sanctuary. He'd been an excellent assassin more than a decade ago. They worked closely together on a few assignments and was second in command after Nazir when he retired. He lowered the hood that blocked his face to see a short Altmer man. Long blonde hair pulled up into a tight knot on the back of his head. He put his fist to his chest in salute, as did every other assassin. He retrieved Drenkir's helm and gave it to him as he rushed to his side.

"I apologize my Listener, had we known you were the target, we would've killed the dog there. Drenkir nodded.

"I understand Morpheus; the Dark Brotherhood is always in need of contracts. We'll discuss it later, right now we need to help me wife." He nodded and motioned for the assassin who fired the arrow to join them. He obeyed without question, as he couched next to them and nodded to Morpheus. He pushed aside Drenkir's hand and opened his neck; Serana jumped at the chance and tore his throat open. Drenkir and Morpheus stepped back to avoid the splatter. Drenkir sighed but said nothing as he looked to Vilkas who had begun to panic as he realized his allies were anything but. Quickly, every assassin had a weapon trained on Vilkas. They all looked to Morpheus and Drenkir for permission to kill. The two looked at one another and they nodded. In a few short minutes, Vilkas went from completely in control and as close to killing the Dragonborn as very few have ever been to a pin cushion. Arrows pierced his chest and neck, knives, swords, and even axe ripped him to part as he fell in chorus of screams. Vilkas died quickly and bloodily. Drenkir and Morpheus stared at the carnage that was taking place. After a short minute that seemed to be an eternity, they all stepped away with gore covered weapons and Serana had had her fill. The color had begun to return to her and her eyes had reverted back to their normal amber. She sat up and winced, pushing the corpse of the man off of her. She was about to draw her dagger to stab at Morpheus but Drenkir stopped her.

"I'll explain everything later, love. Right now we have to go save our daughter." She nodded and Drenkir helped her up. He gave her a quick kiss as they hustled out to their horses. As he passed Vilkas's corpse, he gave his face a quick stomp. They mounted up and turned to see Morpheus mounting up his own steed as well as the other Dark Brotherhood assassins. Morpheus spoke.

"Can't let the Listener have all the fun, now can we?" He said with a smirk. Every assassin nodded and Drenkir grinned.

"We won't get there fast enough on horses brother." He thought for a second and snapped his fingers. Drenkir looked to the sky and Shouted, mere seconds later a dragon appeared overhead, landing a few feet in front of them. Bows were drawn in defense but they were stopped at Drenkir's command. Odahviing spoke in low rumble.

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin. What do you have need of?" Drenkir inclined his head in respect.

"Drem Yol Lok Odahviing. Serana, Morpheus, and I need to get to Fort Dunstad as fast as you can, can you do that?" The dragon laughed and motioned for them to get on. The three of them did and Morpheus spoke once more.

"Brothers and sisters, return to the Sanctuary, I will return home soon." With a final tap of his fist to his chest that was reciprocated by the rest of them, Odahviing took off into the sky towards Fort Dunstad. Drenkir held Serana's hand to steady his own nerves.

_Just hold on Little One, we'll be there soon…_

**A/N: Ahoy readers, sorry this took so long. School got out and I got sick so yay me. But, I should have the next chapter out in a week or so. Looking forward to all your reviews and favorites. Hope you enjoyed. May fortune favor you. **


End file.
